seeing you with him hurts
by twilight-tennis-princess
Summary: kevin see's macy with a guy and gets jealous. macy heart is broken but not for long. kevin/macy
1. Chapter 1

Kevin was standing by Joes locker waiting for his other brother nick and their best friend Stella when he noticed Macy standing by her locker talking with some guy. Moments later Stella came running up with a big smile on her face. "what's up stell, and what's with the smile" nick pointed out.

"yea stell, what with that look" Joe asked

"well if you all must know I was walking passed Macy's locker when I over heard her conversation only to hear the caption of the schools boys soccer team ask my little Macy on a date this weekend" Stella said beaming and not noticing the look on Kevin's face.

Macy was walking towards them also beaming with joy. She couldn't believe that Shawn asked her out. He could had asked anyone but he asked her and she couldn't be happier. "hey Stella you will never guess what just happen" Macy said bouncing because she was so excited. Stella couldn't keep it in anymore and squeaked "OMG I OVER HEARD EVERYTHING. I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL" at that Joe turned and look at his two girl friends giving them a look for he was not liking where this conversation was going. It was so clear that Joe liked Stella but was to scared to do anything about it afraid it would do somthing bad to their friendship if she didnt feel nthe same way he did.

Kevin couldn't believe it. I mean he didn't like Macy like that but the thought of Macy with this guy didn't go well in his mind. He didn't trust Macy with that guy alone. He couldn't really figure out why he was feeling something and what it meant. Nick was just looking at both his brothers thinking to himself, "_when are those to going to finally do something and tell those girls the truth. This is why I am the smart on."_

"so Macy where is Shawn taking you on your date" nick said being happy for her because non of the other boys were being as happy for her as they should be.

"he's taking me to dinner at my favorite pizza place and then to the movies, oh Stella will you help me find a outfit" she asked. As Stella and Macy walked away and started talking about clothing. Kevin was griping his books like no end. He kept seeing Macy with that guy at the movies. He could see him putting his arm around Macys small shoulders and pulling her close. He could picture this Shawn guy going in to kiss her lushes lips. When Kevin thought of that happening he was furious he wanted to punch something and ended up hitting Joe in the shoulder and then just walk off to his next class.

After school Stella was walking with Joe when he saw Shawn talking with another girl. First she didn't see anything of it and kept walking until she saw him kiss her out of the corner of her eye.

"omg Joe did you see what I just saw" she looked at Joe and saw he was looking right at Shawn ready to kill him. He was about to walk over there after the girl left but Stella stopped him and pointed at Macy walking over towards him still smiling. What were they going to do Stella didn't want to see her friend get hurt in anyway she knew she had to tell her but cou;dnt find a nice way putting it to her that the guy who asked her out and made her so happy was cheating on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the firehouse Joe and Stella had told nick everything they saw. Nick couldn't believe it. He felt so bad for Macy. Non of them wanted to see her get hurt so they knew they had to do something about it. They were sitting in the living room thinking of a plan when Kevin came walking in. "hey Kevin can we talk to you for a minute" Stella asked and Kevin noticed she was a little upset.

"sure Stella but what's wrong you look like your going to cry or something" he said then looking at Joe "what did you do" Joe looked shocked thinking that his brother was even thinking he would do something to make Stella upset.

Stella couldn't help but laugh but after a few laughs she went back to her worrying face "no this isn't about Joe this time its about Macy and that jerk of a guy she is going to go out with this Saturday"

"yea it turns out he has a girlfriend. Me and Stella saw them kissing after school today" Joe said upset because someone was trying to hurt one of his friends(yes he conceder Macy a friend)

Nick knew Kevin liked Macy and knew that if he didn't do something to help Kevin you never take charge himself.. "hey guys" he said getting everyone's attention. "how about we tag alone like as in a double date. Stella you could suggest it to Macy and tell her it is so she will feel comfortable around him and to help her out if anything goes wrong."

Kevin liked the idea of tagging along but the only problem was it had to be Stella going on the date and so that meant it had to be Joe to go with her because if it were him or nick going with her it would be to weird and off.

Joe and Stella were thinking the same thing to because Joe looked at Stella and with a smirk said " well stell looks like we have a date this weekend" Stella just smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Lunch time came and kevin, nick, and joe were waiting for stella at the same table they always sit at when shawn came walking passed with a bunch of guys from the soccer team. "yea i cant wait for my date tomorrow with macy, i mean she SO totally hot" shawn said loudly. kevin just wanted to walk over to him and beat the crap out of him but was held back by his brothers. A few moments later stella and macy came walking up. " hey guys. oh joe guess what" stella siad giving joe a smile that told him the plan was on and to play along.

"what stella" joe said playing on.

"i was talking with macy about her date Saturday and she is a little nerves about it so when i told her that me and you were going out this Saturday she asked if we could come with her and make it a double date. hope thats ok with you" she said smirking

"yea i guess its ok." joe said sounding a little bummed. when macy heard this she was having a second thought. "are you sure joe, because you dont have to if you dont want to i mean i dont want to impose on your date"

"no macy its fine really" he said giving her a smile. macy couldnt be happier "oh thank you so much joe you dont know who much better this makes me feel about this date" she squeaked giving joe a hug. "well i better go and tell shawn so will talk to you guys later." and with that she walked away.

"hey i just thought of something" stella look at kevin and nick with a questionable look "what are you two going to be doing as we are out on our date." kevin was wondering that too. even if stella and joe were going to be there he still didnt want macy out of his sight with this guy.

"oh we will be at the movies as well in the back so macy and shawn wont see us or anyone else." nick said as they all started walking to their next class but not before looking over at Macy and shawn talking and saw the look on his face which they new meant Macy told him about the double date and they could clearly tell he was not happy about it but was going to go along with it.


End file.
